Remember the Little Red Tricycle
by Kuramastrass
Summary: The sequel to "The Little Red Tricycle". Keiko tries to interview Yukina for her project. Meanwhile, Yusuke is determined to prove that his story is true, that aliens do exist. But if he's right, if there are aliens, what will that mean for Japan?


**So, here's the much-anticipated sequel to "The Little Red Tricycle"! Yay!**

**I don't own YuYu Hakusho, and, again, I don't own a little red tricycle. I still wish I did.**

**If you haven't read "The Little Red Tricycle", please do that (and review it) before you read this.**

**This is twice as long as the original... and probably twice as dumb. And I'm working on a sequel to this. A tricycle trilogy. Huh. Weird.**

**Anyway, here is "Remember the Little Red Tricycle" for your reading pleasure. And remember, please review. Thank you.**

"Hey! Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara stuck his head out his second-story bedroom window. "Yeah? What is it, Urameshi?"

"You remember the little red tricycle, don't you?"

"Uhh... no. Say, can we talk about this _later_, Urameshi? I have geometry I have to do and Shizuru will be pissed if–"

"Kazuma!" Even from outside, Yusuke could hear her screaming. "Do you _want_ to go without dinner again tonight?"

"Crap," Kuwabara muttered before returning to his homework.

Yusuke decided to let himself inside.

"Oh, hey, Yusuke," Shizuru greeted him. She lit herself a cigarette and offered him her pack. He shook his head. She shrugged. "What's up?"

"Hey, Shizuru. _You_ remember the little red tricycle, right?"

"Hmm..." She thought about it. "Yeah, barely. How old were you turning? Six?"

"Five."

"Right. Five." She exhaled. "Why'd you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Keiko and I were talking about it earlier."

After a minute or two of silence, she asked, "Whatever happened to that thing? You were obsessed with it."

"Kuwabara wrecked it," he muttered.

"Yeah, well, that's Kazuma for you."

They became silent again. After a few more minutes, he turned to leave.

"Where you headed, Yusuke?"

"Not sure yet."

- -

Meanwhile, Keiko was at Genkai's temple. Remembering how well her interview with Yusuke had gone, she scratched his question off her list.

She was interviewing Yukina now. She was trying to find the perfect question for _her_ – something that in no way would have anything to do with demons or Demon World.

She was probably going to regret asking this later, but it was the best one she could find. "Who's someone you know who you consider your hero?"

Yukina blushed a little and then softly admitted, "Hiei."

- -

About an hour after leaving Kuwabara's, Yusuke was banging on Kurama's door. The redhead opened the door. "Yusuke?"

"Kurama, I need your help."

Kurama instantly got serious – this must be bad. "What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing's _wrong_... I just... need your help."

"With _what_?"

"Can you just come over my place?"

- -

"Hiei?" Keiko asked, curious. "Why Hiei?"

"I... don't really know," Yukina said softly. "I... trust him. He's strong. He saved me when the stadium was collapsing..." She trailed off.

"You really like him, don't you?"

The koorime nodded, blushing a little deeper. "Yes."

- -

"You want to contact _aliens_? Yusuke, are you _sober_?"

"_Yes_, Kurama! I'm sober!"

The two were on Yusuke's roof, staring at a pile of junk.

He glanced at Yusuke. "Then are you mentally _sane_?"

Yusuke sighed. "Kurama, are you going to help me summon the damn aliens or not?"

The Fox turned to look back at the pile again. "You didn't steal all this, did you?"

"_No_, of _course_ not, Kurama," Yusuke lied. "Why would I do _that_?"

"Where did you get it, then?"

"I found a nerd and asked him for some stuff. He was more than willing to give it to me. I didn't threaten him, I _swear_!" Yusuke held up his hands like he was under arrest.

"_Right_," the redhead replied, beginning to work. Several quiet minutes went by, then he spoke again. "So, Yusuke. Why the sudden interest in contacting aliens?"

Yusuke told him the story of the little red tricycle as he worked. "I want to prove to Keiko that the aliens _are_ real. And I want my tricycle back," he finished.

"I thought Kuwabara destroyed it."

"Yeah, but on the day he was abducted, it disappeared."

They were silent for another minute or two. Then Kurama said, "Are you sure you want to do this, Yusuke? I don't know how well this will work."

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"I set this to a frequency that won't be heard by humans. It may bring aliens, but it's just as likely to bring A-class or S-class demons."

"Well, if any demons show up, we can just kick their asses. I'm _dying_ to kill something."

So Kurama sighed and flipped the switch on his machine.

"Kurama, you're a _genius_!" Yusuke screamed. "I think you _did_ it!"

Because besides emitting a frequency inaudible to humans and incredibly annoying to demons, it shot a huge beam of green and purple light at the sky.

- -

All of a sudden, Yukina started to whimper. She sounded like she was in pain.

"What's wrong?" Keiko asked her.

She didn't answer, only kept whimpering.

Keiko ran to the window. The sky was a strange black color, and she could see green and purple lights flashing in the distance. That wasn't normal, and she was pretty sure it wasn't good.

"I think... I'd better go home."

- -

Alien spaceships started to appear in the Earth's atmosphere. They flew over to Japan. The ships were huge, sliver disks.

They flew all over Japan, though most of them came to Tokyo and the nearby cities. One of the ships, the biggest one, came to hover directly above Yusuke's roof.

The other, smaller ships around Japan began to land. The aliens came out and began to posses everyone without a sixth sense... and Kuwabara.

But Yusuke and Kurama didn't know that yet.

"_See_, Kurama? I _told_ you there are really aliens!" the Detective yelled.

"So there are," the redhead said, stunned.

- -

"Miss Minamino?" Keiko asked. "Is Shuichi home?"

Keiko was at Kurama's house. Why she hadn't come here first, she didn't know. Kurama would have guaranteed getting her an A on her project.

His mother shook her head no. "He went over to Yusuke's."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you need a ride there?"

"No, that's okay," she told the woman. "I know the way. It's close to my house."

- -

The large spacecraft above Yusuke's roof stayed in the air longer than the others, but finally began to slowly descend.

It finally landed just as Keiko walked onto Yusuke's roof.

"I _told_ you so, Keiko!"

The aliens floated down onto Yusuke's roof in a beam of light.

"Are these the same ones, Yusuke?" the redhead asked.

"Hell yeah." He turned back to the aliens. "Hey, aliens! I want my tricycle back!"

The aliens looked at one another. Then, directly between Yusuke and the aliens, a little red tricycle appeared.

Keiko blinked, rubbed her eyes, and then blinked again. "I don't _believe_ this..."

"Nor can I," Kurama admitted.

"About fucking _time_, fucking aliens!" Yusuke screamed. He ran toward the tricycle. "I've been waiting for almost twelve fucking _years_!"

About ten steps away, he stopped running. Slowly, he walked up to the tricycle. Grinning like a maniac, he stepped over it, and then tried to sit on it.

It collapsed under his weight.

And for the first time in his life, Yusuke Urameshi cried.

- Kuramastrass -


End file.
